


[Podfic] The Spirit of the Law

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Horror, It/It's Pronouns for Androids, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, although he doesn't actually appear lmao, dark!data in particular, darkish, low-key a descent fixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Bruce Maddox gets what he wanted, and then what he deserves.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[Podfic] The Spirit of the Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peasina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Spirit of the Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531023) by [AreYouReady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreYouReady/pseuds/AreYouReady). 



> Recorded for peasina for podoween who requested a spooky TNG podfic. :D I had a lot of fun with Lore's dialogue. I love cheerfully unsettling antagonists.
> 
> Content Notes: Maddox refers to both androids as "it" throughout, so a warning for that.

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/the-spirit-of-the-law/The%20Spirit%20of%20the%20Law.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/the-spirit-of-the-law/The%20Spirit%20of%20the%20Law.mp3) | 17 MB | 0:24:13  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/the-spirit-of-the-law/The%20Spirit%20of%20the%20Law.m4b)  
  
| 28 MB | 0:24:13


End file.
